Her Life, His Truth, Their Fight
by NoviceWordsmith15
Summary: <html><head></head>An extension of episode 4.13 - Scully is feeling down and embarrassed after what happened with Ed Jerse. Mulder isn't helping with his sarcastic comments. She leaves the office, he feels like a jerk. Mulder ends up at Scully's place later that night, trying to fix the hurt he caused, and profess even more. Is Scully in the right place to accept his apology and his confession?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fan fiction. I was struck by the ending of 4.13 (Never Again), and the way Mulder treated Scully in their office. I wanted to extend that story to see where it might go, this is my take on how a relationship might have started from that point. **

**I made Mulder and Scully much more verbally expressive than these two characters actually are in the show. I know they do a lot of their communicating with their eyes and their expressions, but I wanted to explore what some of those non-verbal communications might look like verbally. **

**Please give an honest review. I want to know what you actually thought about the story, whether you would like to see more, or if you have any constructive feedback as well. I did not have a beta reader, so I might have some flow issues or tense inconsistencies. **

**I have written 4 chapters, should I write more?**

**THANK YOU!**

From the end of the episode:

_MULDER: The uh, field office in Dallas is uh, receiving reports of the image of a missing child appearing on a blank billboard outside of Arlington... (Sits again, opening new file.) ...so... All this, because I've ... because I didn't get you a desk?_

_SCULLY: (Looking up at him) Not everything is about you, Mulder. This is my life._

_MULDER: Yes but it's m - -_

_(SCULLY looks at him questioningly. He starts to speak again, then sighs and fiddles with things on his desk. Uncomfortable silence in the room.)_

_[THE END]_

Chapter 1

"Mulder, it's been a long few days, I'm going to head home. I really just need some time to process everything that's happened." Scully was unable to look Mulder in the eye.

She stood up from her chair, the one she had been sitting in for the past hour, facing Mulder as he sat behind his desk lecturing her about her stupidity while he'd been on vacation.

She made her way to the coat rack feeling utterly defeated and embarrassed, but also scared and sad, as the realization that she has cancer started to hit her.

She put her coat on slowly, waiting to see if he might stop her, but he didn't, he just went back to staring at his new case file.

She sighed, grabbed her bag, and quietly mumbled "good night Mulder, I'll see you on Monday".

Mulder didn't say anything, but he did look up as she walked out the door. He only caught the sight of her back, and the sound of her heels tapping on the tile floor as she made her way out the door to the elevator.

He saw how defeated she looked before she left their office, and now, he felt like a complete ass.

He shouldn't have said those things to her. Making fun of her, sarcastically telling her "congratulations" for making another appearance in the X-files.

He doesn't know why he does that to her. He loves her, so much it kills him a little everyday, but he knows she must hate him for the things he says to her.

He's an idiot. Why can't he just tell her? It's bad enough he doesn't share his true feelings, but he acts like a child on the playground, teasing her, making fun of her mistakes, and belittling her.

He had to fix this. He had to tell her how sorry he was for the things he's said, and the many things he hasn't said, but should have by now.

Mulder put down the case file, grabbed his coat and his keys, turned off the light, and headed out the door to see if he could catch Scully.

* * *

><p>To say she was embarrassed was an understatement. She let her need for human touch and the need to feel carefree even for just one night get in the way of her judgment.<p>

Although she hadn't slept with Jerse, it certainly looked like she had, especially to the one person whose opinion really mattered.

She came close, but she didn't let it happen. There was only one person she wanted in that way, and as much as she needed someone, anyone, to help ease her pain and her fears, she couldn't do that to Mulder, even if he didn't want her in the same way that she wanted him.

Although she was able to remain true to her feelings for Mulder, she still managed to spend the night in the home of a murderer, and almost became his next victim.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Mulder was not going to let that go very easily. He didn't try to hide his feelings about her choices, and he made her feel like a complete moron. This time she admits to herself that she deserved his castigating, but it still hurt.

Although he alluded to it, this really didn't have much to do with the fact that he still hadn't given her a desk. She would like her own desk, but this was so much bigger. This was about her doubting and questioning her life choices. The very choices that led her right here - to a place where she has lost so much, and now, could very well lose it all - her life, and more importantly, the only true love she's ever known.

Scully was still stunned over Leonard Betts's admission that she had "something he needs". Obviously, the only thing he "needed" was cancer. She didn't need her brilliant mind to put two and two together.

Then, her nosebleed confirmed what Betts had led her to realize.

She'd been so careful, maybe she should have taken more risks. What if this cancer kills her, what will she have to show for it?

A promising career in medicine down the drain, and for what? An unrelenting chase for little green men? How is she supposed to tell Mulder? He already treats her like some fragile piece of glass, what will happen now? Will he even care, or will he be glad that she'll no longer be around to try to debunk all of his "out there" theories and ideas?

Maybe it's better this way. Maybe she wasn't supposed to fall in love with him. He makes it pretty obvious that he is annoyed by her, and her constant attempts to disprove everything.

Scully didn't understand her love for him. He's usually less than warm towards her, and he seems so oblivious to the chemistry and tension that she feels between them, but you can't really explain love.

She has loved him for so long, but she knows he doesn't feel the same. She could never tell him her true feelings, no matter how badly she needed him right now. She couldn't risk ruining the only real friendship she has.

Slowly, she trudged her way out of the office, basically sulking and feeling sorry for herself. She wished Mulder would just pick her up in his arms and make everything bad go away. He couldn't cure her cancer, but he could make the world a bit nicer while she is fighting it.

She made her way out to the parking garage and to her car. Her mind was all over the place, and before she realized it, she was parking in front of her apartment.

She made her way inside, set down her bags, slipped off her heels, and hung up her coat in the closet. She was hungry, but decided that she really needed a bath first. The hot water would help soothe her and wash away the ickyness of the last few days.

While the tub filled with water, she lit some candles, took her clothes off and put them in the hamper, and put on some soft soothing music.

Scully climbed in the tub, closed her eyes, and got lost in her thoughts. A few tears escaped her eyes as she began to reflect on her life, and what she had to show for it.

Somewhat startling her from her relaxing, yet cathartic trance, she heard a muffled noise that sounded like a knock on her front door.

Great, who the hell is knocking on my door at this time on a Friday night?, she thought to herself.

She went to get up from the tub when suddenly she heard the sound of floorboards creaking.

Someone was in her apartment walking around. She knew there was only one person it could be, and she didn't know whether to panic or celebrate.

She was about to tell him where she was when she heard him call out, "Scully, it's me, are you here?"

Mulder had come over and used his key to get in. He must have knocked a few times before she actually heard it, and instead of waiting he decided to let himself in so as not to disturb her.

She had no idea why he was there, but she quickly jumped out of the tub, wrapped her towel around herself, and called out to him, "Mulder, I'm in the tub, hold on just a minute and I'll be right there."

* * *

><p>Mulder made his way over to Scully's apartment. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, or what he was going to say, but he had to say something.<p>

He was feeling terrible for the way he treated her. He should have comforted her and told her it was ok. He knew that she felt stupid about the whole Jerse debacle.

He hadn't really thought about going straight to her apartment tonight, but right after she left he felt like he needed to see her.

He planned on going home first, maybe giving her a call, and seeing if she wanted him to bring something over for dinner. Instead, he stopped and picked up a pizza and some beer and then headed straight over to Scully's taking a gamble on whether or not she was even home.

Thankfully, when he pulled up outside her apartment, he saw that her car was there, so she at least had to be close by.

He grabbed the pizza and the 6 pack of beer that he bought, and made his way up to Scully's front door. He gently he knocked on the door, planning out what he would say to her when she answered.

He pictured the look of surprise that would probably show on her face - he was sure that he was the last person she really wanted to see right now. Was she going to be mad?

Maybe this was a bad idea, just showing up here after he was so cold to her earlier.

He knocked again, this time a little louder thinking maybe she hadn't heard his softer knock the first time.

He didn't hear any movement in her apartment, maybe she had gone for a run? He decided to use his key and let himself in, he would just wait for her to come back if she wasn't here right now.

It was quiet, but he could hear the faint sound of music, playing softly. That must be why she didn't hear him knock.

He began making his way into her apartment, he stopped at her table to set down the beer and pizza. He decided to announce himself so he didn't startle her.

"Scully, it's me, are you here?" Mulder called out, trying not to shout too loud, but still project loud enough so she might hear him over her music.

He heard a small ruckus in the bathroom that sounded like water splashing as she acknowledged him, "Mulder I'm in the tub, hold on just a minute and I'll be right there."

Oh no, she was in the tub, trying to relax, and he came over and interrupted her. He felt even worse than he had before.

He could only hope that his offering of dinner, drinks, and his heartfelt words would be enough for her to forgive him for his intrusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scully almost fell on her ass trying to get out of the tub.

She was so surprised that Mulder was here, and she didn't want him to walk in on her naked in the bathroom.

She took a quick look in the mirror, frowning at what she saw. There were streaks of mascara running down her face, the tips of her hair were wet from the bath water, dark circles had started to form under her eyes from her lack of sleep and the stress she'd been through.

To put it lightly, she looked like a mess.

She quickly brushed through her hair and pulled it back away from her face. Taking out her face scrub she gently washed the make-up away and applied a thin layer of moisturizer.

She didn't have any clothes in the bathroom since she wasn't expecting any guests tonight - she normally would have just walked naked to her bedroom to get dressed.

So, she slipped out the bathroom door wrapped in her dark blue towel, and walked across the hall to her bedroom to get dressed.

As luck would have it, Mulder was sitting on her sofa waiting for her, and had a clear view of her quick trip from the bathroom to her bedroom.

He looked up as he heard the bathroom door open, and his heart fluttered just a bit when he saw Scully, looking beautiful and flawless with her bare shoulders and perfect calves peeking out either side of the towel wrapped around her.

She was slightly embarrassed at her state of undress.

"Sorry Mulder, let me just get dressed and I'll be right with you," she told him as she scurried across the short hallway to her bedroom.

"Take your time Scully, I'm sorry that I came unannounced and interrupted your bath," Mulder said apologetically.

"Is that pizza I smell Mulder?" Scully called from her bedroom.

Mulder smiled, and called back "Yes, I figured the least I could do was bring you some dinner since I clearly interrupted your evening."

Scully couldn't help the smile that appeared across her face. She wasn't sure what had happened to the Mulder she left at the office, but she didn't care right now. She was happy to see him, despite being interrupted in the bath.

She had no idea why he was here, probably to share some case details with her that he felt simply couldn't wait until Monday morning, but it didn't matter as long as he was in a better mood.

She wouldn't admit it to his face, but she often missed him on the weekends. Sometimes she just wanted to spend time with him away from the office, the suits and ties, the heels, and the formality of it all.

"It's really no problem Mulder, I appreciate you bringing food, I'm starving." Scully said as she made her way out of the bedroom and into the dining area where the pizza was waiting on the table.

"You brought beer too?", she said, not able to contain her smile.

"Of course, you had a rough week, and I figured you'd be thirsty after eating a few slices of pizza," Mulder said with a grin.

"Thanks Mulder, this is really nice of you," she said as she let out a small moan while taking a bite of pizza.

"So, what's up Mulder, did you find something out about that missing child case?", Scully looked at him inquisitively.

"Uh, no...Scully, I, I need to talk to you, and it couldn't wait." Mulder was nervous, he couldn't look at her, he was sitting on the sofa, his torso leaning forward and his elbows on his knees. He was biting on his thumbnail and shaking his leg while he pondered his next words.

"Look Scully, I want to tell you how sorry I am about earlier. I was such an ass to you, and you didn't deserve that, you don't deserve any of the bad things that have happened to you, including this whole mess with Jerse. It wasn't your fault, I know that, and I'm sorry that I was so harsh on you and so sarcastic with you. I was mad at myself because I should have been there Scully, I should have been there so that you wouldn't have gone through any of that." Mulder was on the verge of tears.

She was a bit worried because she hadn't seen him so emotional over _her_ before.

"Mulder, it's ok, I was really really stupid this past week. I let my judgment fall by the wayside because I was feeling down. I made mistakes and you're right to question me on those mistakes."

Scully set down her slice of pizza, wiped her hands on a napkin and made her way over to the sofa to sit down next to Mulder.

She grabbed his right hand with hers and took her left hand and started rubbing his back with her nails. He shivered at her touch.

"Mulder, I accept your apology, I know you didn't mean anything by what you said, and I should have known better. I know you were just frustrated that I could have been hurt. To be honest, I've been questioning everything lately. I don't even know who I am anymore. I wonder if I'm doing the right thing with my life. I wonder if this is where I'm supposed to be. I thought maybe if I took some risks it would help me figure out if what I'm doing is right." Scully said as she looked into his eyes with concern.

He still wasn't looking at her.

"And what did you find out Scully? Do you think you're in the right place, or are you ready to run away from the X-files and away from me, because honestly, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to," Mulder said sounding defeated.

"Mulder, I'm still thinking about it. But for now, I'm happy with you being here and bringing over dinner, and this is exactly what I want to be doing right now. So c'mon, have some pizza with me." Scully pulled on Mulder's arm, but he wouldn't budge.

"No Scully, there's more" he said as he brought his left hand up and cupped her cheek.

He finally looked up and looked into her eyes. They were burning an intense blue, a sincerity and concern showing for him that he'd grown to recognize.

"Scully, I..." Mulder looked away from her, closed his eyes, grabbed both of her hands in his, and said the words he's been needing to say for so very long.

"Scully, I love you, I'm in love with you. I know that I'm an ass to you sometimes, and I'm sorry for that, I truly am, I don't know why I act that way. The only thing I can think of is that I have tried to push you away and block out these feelings and make you hate me so that I didn't have to tell you how I really feel. I'm so afraid that now that I've told you, you'll run away from me forever. And, if that's what you want to do Scully, then I completely understand. I don't want to lose you, but I'd rather be your partner and your friend than nothing at all. You're amazing, you're brilliant, you're gorgeous, you're everything to me Scully."

Mulder had said it. He told her exactly how he felt, and he wasn't sure now what to think.

He finally opened his eyes and looked back up at her, needing to know what was going through her mind as she heard his words.

Tears began falling down his cheeks, falling lightly on her bare leg that pressed up against his.

Scully just sat there staring at him, her mouth slightly open, her heart beating amazingly fast, she was sure Mulder could hear it. Her eyes filled with moisture as her own tears began to fall.

She couldn't believe it, this must be a dream. The words she so badly wanted to hear, have all come, and instead of embracing Mulder, showing him that she feels the same, she knows she has to hold back.

She couldn't possibly share her own feelings because she would never be able to hurt Mulder that way.

If she allowed him to know that she felt the same, they would take a path that she knew could end sooner than either would like.

She couldn't consciously carry on with Mulder for weeks, months, maybe years if she was lucky, only to possibly leave him utterly devastated if she ends up being ripped away from him by her disease.

Without knowing what type of cancer she is dealing with, she just does not feel it's fair to bring Mulder into this.

She looked away from Mulder, finding herself focusing on nothing, but staring at the large beige stripe on her wallpaper.

"Mulder, oh god, I'm so sorry, I can't. I just can't."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Scully, hey, talk to me. I didn't mean to make you upset, I'm so sorry," Mulder choked out through light sobs.

"Mulder, you didn't make me upset, your words, they're...you, it's all perfect," Scully breathed. "I have something to tell you Mulder, it's important, and it will help you to understand why we can't pursue this...us," she said while looking into his eyes.

"Scully, there is nothing that will change my mind about how I feel about you. I have loved you longer than I can remember, and won't ever stop loving you, but if you don't feel the same I understand. I won't push you, I just want you in my life, even if we just stay partners or friends and nothing more," Mulder looked at her, his green eyes shining with unshed tears as he bared his soul.

"Oh Mulder, it's not that. I do feel the same, I'm madly, deeply, head over heels in love with you. It's been driving me crazy since the day I first walked into your office and introduced myself. I wish I had said something a long time ago, before things got so...complicated," she said, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

Mulder's face broke out in a huge grin when he heard Scully reveal her feelings for him, but his smile lessened some, and turned into a look of confusion as he asked her about the 2nd part of her admittance.

"What do you mean Scully? What is so complicated? I know you've had some reservations about what you're doing with your life, but I thought you meant your time spent on the X-files, your job, your career. I know you're a doctor, you're an amazing doctor, and I know there are so many more things you can do with your life. But that shouldn't change the way we feel about each other.

Scully began to cry, she couldn't hold back any longer.

Mulder picked her up and took her in his arms. He sat her in his lap, wrapped his arms around her, and stroked her hair as she buried her face into his chest.

She began shaking softly with her sobs.

"It's ok Scully, I'm here, I'm not going to leave you, just tell me what is bothering you. I want to make it right Scully," Mulder said, desperately trying to soothe her heart.

Scully looked up and began rubbing her thumb over Mulder's lips. They were so soft. He closed his eyes as she continued stroking his lips.

He puckered his lips and gently kissed her thumb a few times as she touched him. With her other hand she began running her fingers through his hair. Her nails gently massaging his scalp.

Both of them quietly sniffed, trying to clear up the congestion that developed from their outpouring of emotion.

Small moans began to escape from Mulder as he was enjoying her touch. Scully couldn't help what happened next.

Slowly, she brought her face closer to his, their foreheads touched lightly, then she tilted her head down slightly until their noses were softly rubbing together. They sat like this for just a few moments, really enjoying the quiet, and the closeness that had developed.

Their warm and ragged breath mingling, their hearts beating more rapidly with each passing second. The tension they had felt for so long disappeared and pure passion took its place.

Slowly and gently, their lips collided. What was left of their salty tears were quickly kissed away. Their kisses were sweet and gentle, but eager, and slowly their mouths opened to each other and their tongues mingled.

Mulder's hands began wandering, stroking her back, up her sides, and softly grabbing handfuls of her hair. What began as slow and sweet quickly started turning raw and heated.

He shifted her in his lap so that she was straddling him. Their arousal growing by the second.

Mulder slipped his hands beneath the hem of her shirt and wrapped his arms around her back.

Scully grabbed at the hem of Mulder's t-shirt, and lifted it up exposing his chest.

They lightly pressed against each other, both gasping at the feeling of each other's warm skin to skin contact.

Scully ground her hips into Mulder's obvious arousal, eliciting a low growl from him.

She broke the kiss but kept their foreheads touching.

She softly spoke, "Mulder, oh god, I want this so bad, you, us, I want to feel you, all of you, but I can't do this to you, I just can't."

"Scully, please, I need you, all of you, you aren't doing anything but making me extremely happy. If you want to talk more, I am happy to listen, but I need to be with you, now and always," Mulder said between his ragged passionate breaths.

Scully began peppering his jaw with light kisses as her tears began again.

She cupped his face with both of her hands and lifted his chin so that he was looking into her eyes. They sat there, staring at each other, blazing blue into glorious green.

She began moving her thumb over his lips again and then started speaking.

"Mulder, I am sick. I have cancer," Scully said through her tears as she lowered her head and looked away from him.

She started trying to slide off of Mulder's lap, sure that he wouldn't want to hold her any longer after what he just found out. He wouldn't want to let himself get closer to her knowing that he could, in all reality, lose her forever.

Mulder's grip around her tightened. He was not going to let her go.

He put his hand on her jaw and lifted her chin. Their was now worry and utter sadness in his eyes.

"Scully, how...when...how?"

"I haven't been diagnosed yet, but I know that I have cancer," she told him, trying to explain that it was Leonard Betts who alerted her to the problem.

"Scully, no, we can fix this, you'll get treated, you'll get better, I know it, I won't let you go, I won't lose you, not after everything we've been through together, I won't let them do this to you," Mulder seethed with defeat.

"It's already done Mulder, I have no idea what I'm dealing with, but judging by the fact that I had a nosebleed a few nights ago, I know it's in my head, most likely in my brain, and the odds of beating brain cancer are just not in my favor," Scully sighed with defeat and then continued, "Now you know why I can't do this with you, I won't let you get so wrapped up in this just to leave you alone. You should distance yourself from me now to save yourself any pain that would come from my death," Scully could barely get the words out through her tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I will never leave you, not now, not ever. We will fight this together, I won't give up Scully, I won't," Mulder said with sheer determination and a bit of anger in his voice.

He wasn't angry with her, but angry that this has happened to her. They had finally reached this point where they could admit their feelings instead of hiding behind their walls and their fears, and something as serious as cancer has tried to step in the way.

Mulder wasn't going to give in - he will not let cancer, or any other illness, person, or obstacle get in the way of pursuing his love for Scully. He knew she was trying to be noble and spare his feelings in the long run, but it really was too late for that. Mulder is all in, and Scully needs him now more than she ever has.

"Mulder," she breathed as he brought his hand up to her face and began stroking her skin. She gently laid her forehead against his and placed her hand over his heart. It was so comforting to her to feel his heart beating. His warm body wrapped around her.

Slowly, he began lifting her shirt again. He took both hands and wrapped them behind her, gliding them up the smooth skin of her back. He started unclasping her bra. "Mulder, we...," she breathed again, her arousal heightened by his soft touches, and his breath mingling with hers.

"Scully, I know you need me more than ever right now, and I need you, I want you so badly it physically hurts my heart, please, let me love you," Mulder breathed as he finished unclasping her bra and he threw it to the side.

That was all Scully needed to hear. This wasn't going to be something he was doing out of pity, he truly loved her, and needed her as much as she needed him. Cancer or not, she couldn't hold back anymore.

She dropped her head slightly and pressed her lips to his. She began lifting Mulder's shirt as his hands found their way to her breasts.

Scully gasped at his touch, "Mulder, oh god, I want you, I need you so much. Please don't ever let me go."

"Never Scully, I won't let you go, I can't," Mulder said through unshed tears.

Mulder leaned forward so that Scully could pull his shirt off over his head. She threw his shirt to the floor and began kissing his wonderfully soft lips again.

Mulder broke their kiss again for just a few moments so that he could get Scully's shirt off and over her head. He threw her shirt across the room joining his on the floor and pulled her in close.

The feeling of his warm skin on hers made them gasp. "Oh god, you feel so good," Mulder told her.

He began kissing her, more urgently than before, his passion taking over.

He slowly licked her bottom lip, silently asking for entry to her delectable mouth, she complied by letting him in, opening her lips to him, letting him explore.

Slowly their tongues touched and played. She lightly bit his bottom lip, then slowly licked it caressing the spot she had just nibbled.

She began running her fingers through his hair and ground her hips down on his growing erection.

This drove Mulder crazy. He swiftly picked her up, and flipped her onto her back on the sofa and then positioned himself between her legs.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began kissing her jaw and down her neck.

Lightly his thumbs brushed against her nipples eliciting a breathy moan from Scully. She ground her hips up into him again as he moved farther down her body taking a nipple of one breast into his mouth as his hand massaged her other breast.

Scully ran her nails up and down Mulder's back and slipped her hands under the waist of his pants to grab his ass.

"Mulder, I need you, all of you, make love to me," Scully pleaded.

"Oh god Scully, I've wanted this for so long, I want to make love to you more than anything," Mulder said, his breathing ragged and full of desire.

Just then, Mulder pulled away from Scully and got up completely off of her and off of the sofa. He stood there, looking down at her, hair fanned out, cheeks flushed, her breasts perfect and exposed.

Scully began to feel a bit self-conscious, and a look of confusion flashed across her face as she asked "Mulder, what's wrong? What are you doing?"

Without answering he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and carefully placed himself down on top of her, putting most of his weight on his forearms. They began kissing passionately, biting, sucking, and licking each other's lips. Their breath hot, heavy, and ragged, full of want and need.

Mulder raised himself up off her just enough for her to get her hands in between their bodies. She unbuttoned and then unzipped his pants, and pulled them down to his knees. She then used her feet to get his pants the rest of the way off.

He stroked her forehead and looked into her eyes. "God Scully, you're so beautiful, so amazingly soft and gorgeous, I've waited far too long to tell you that."

She beamed up at him, struck by his heartfelt words, but too enamored to respond.

He started kissing her jaw, and placed kissed down her neck, on her breasts, and down her taut stomach. He placed his fingers underneath the elastic waistband of her pants and began pulling her blue pajama bottoms down, along with her black lace panties.

Mulder could swear that his heart was literally beating right out of his chest. He was going to make love to Scully, and he hoped to god he didn't screw it up.

He began placing wet, gentle kisses on her belly, licking her smooth pale skin, tasting as much of her as he could as he moved closer and closer to the spot he truly desired.

Mulder took his hands and carefully parted her legs, admiring the view before him.

He began placing tender kisses on the insides of her thighs. Taking his tongue and gently licking his way to her core.

He took two fingers and began running them down her folds and gasped at how wet she was, FOR HIM.

"God Scully, you're so wet, I want to feel you, to taste you," Mulder breathed, desire clear in his voice.

"Mmmm," Scully moaned at his touch and his words.

Slowly he placed his tongue inside of her folds. His breath hot against her core. His tongue slid up her folds, tasting her, looking for the one spot he knew would drive her insane.

When he found it, he gently sucked, feeling her gasp as she arched her back and let out a breathy moan, "Oh god Mulder, don't stop, that feels so, so good."

Mulder continued his assault on her clit and began to run his hands down her thighs, under her ass, and up her smooth fit abdominal muscles until he found her breasts. He lightly pinched her nipple making her scream his name with an unrelenting passion.

"Mulder, please, make love to me, I need to feel you inside of me," Scully looked straight into his green eyes, pleading with more than just her words.

Mulder moved up her body, took her hands and placed them up above her head. He grabbed both of her hands with his own and interlaced their fingers. He began kissing her, his erection lightly touching her entrance, enough to make her quiver with need.

"Scully, are you ready? Are you sure?," Mulder asked, concern evident in his voice that he did not want her to view this as a mistake.

"I love you Mulder, more than I have ever loved anyone or anything, there is nothing I want more now than for you to make love to me, show me how much you want me, and just hold me," Scully shared, sheer desire and love in her cerulean eyes.

Mulder lightly kissed her lips, then laid his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and whispered to her, "Dana, I have never needed anyone the way I need you. You have become my everything. I'm so in love with you, and have wanted you in this way and every way for so very long. I love you, I will always love you.

Slowly, smoothly, he moved his hips forward and began entering her. She let out a breathy moan as she felt him begin to fill her.

"Oh Mulder" she cried, tears beginning to run down her face.

"Scully, am I hurting you?," Mulder asked in a panic as he began to pull back and remove himself from her.

"No, Mulder," Scully pleaded. She grabbed his biceps and looked into his eyes. "You're not hurting me, you're just making me so happy. These are tears of joy, of relief, that I'm finally able to share this with you."

"Oh thank god," Mulder sighed, relieved that she was happy and not regretting or hurting from what they had started.

He began pushing himself inside her again, ever so slowly to allow her to adjust. He moaned her name a few times as he slid inside her, feeling her inner walls tighten around him as he drove deeper and deeper.

"Scully, you feel amazing. This is so much better than every dream and fantasy I've had about us doing this," Mulder shared.

When he had buried himself all the way inside of her, she began rocking her hips as he began to thrust himself in and out of her. They both tightened their grip on each others fingers, still holding hands, still pressing their foreheads together.

Their breathing began to get ragged, sweat started to bead on their chests and their temples, and ran down Mulder's back. Scully wrapped her legs around Mulder and rocked her hips into him harder, causing him to penetrate even deeper into her core.

"Ah, oh my god, Dana," Mulder cried out in ecstasy.

"I love it when you call me Dana," Scully told him.

"Dana, Dana, Dana...god, you feel so fucking good, so fucking amazing. I want to make love to you all night and hold you, and never let go," Mulder whispered into her ear.

"Mmm, oh Mulder, you're pushing me so very close, I could break any minute, don't stop what you're doing to me, you fit inside me so perfectly," she confessed.

"Oh god Scully, I don't know if I can hold on much longer, you're going to make me cum so hard," Mulder choked out through gritted teeth.

"Cum in me Mulder, I want to feel you cum inside me," Scully whispered.

At the same time both began moving at a faster and more furious and passionate pace. Mulder removed his interlaced fingers from hers and ran his hands through her hair. He grabbed handfuls at her scalp, claiming her as his own.

Scully moved her hands to his shoulders, then ran her nails down his back, and finally brought her hands up to caress his face.

"I love you Fox," she stated, gazing into his eyes.

"I love you Dana," he replied, watching her as she began to shatter around him.

At the same time they both began to fall. They screamed out each other's names, Mulder burying his face into the crook of her neck. Scully lightly kissed his ear as they moved in unison, meeting each other thrust for thrust.

Together they shattered. Scully's walls clenched tightly around Mulder's throbbing shaft as he spilled every last bit of his seed into her.

They both were lost in each other. Mulder wrapped his hands around the back of Scully's head and dropped his forehead to meet hers. Scully began to weep as she placed gentle kisses on his lips, and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Please don't ever leave me Mulder, please," she pleaded with him. She hated being so vulnerable, but for the first time she felt like she could really give in, and Mulder could give her what she needed, what she always fought against - the need for comfort, the need to be taken care of by someone else.

He opened his eyes, and begged her to look at him. She opened her eyes, tears still silently falling down her cheeks and pooling in his fingers that laced together behind her neck.

"Scully, you're mine, and I'm yours. Forever. There will never be another for me, I will never let you go. We are going to fight this. You are going to live Scully. I will never stop fighting for you, for us."

He slowly slipped out of her and lay down gently by her side. She turned to face him and buried her face in his chest. She entwined her legs with his and he pulled her in close. He held her, just held her. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

As they both started to drift and their breathing began to get heavier, Mulder quietly whispered, "You're so amazing, I'm the luckiest man in the world. Thank you for choosing me Scully. Thank you for loving me."

"It's impossible not to love you Mulder. You don't need to thank me. Just be with me," she whispered, beginning to fall into a deep and much-needed sleep.

"Always Dana, always," Mulder whispered right before he drifted off, holding Scully next to his incredibly happy heart.


End file.
